magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
CVG Presents Issue 1
This magazine was priced at £5. Editorial Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Features 'Next Genocide: GTA IV' Why is this GTA IV? - 4 pages (10-13) :Take a quick headcount - it just doesn't add up Heavy Metal Drive-By - 2 pages (14-15) :The handling system has been totally re-written - for the better? Still Taking Liberties - 2 pages (16-17) :GTA returns to the city that never sleeps - and finds it's moved on Who is Niko Bellic? - 2 pages (18-19) :And just what is it that he wants? Euphoric! - 2 pages (20-21) :And in really terrible pain Just for Laughs - 2 pages (22-23) :It may look like the series has gone all serious. It hasn't Friend or Foe? - 2 pages (24-25) :It's not always easy to tell in Liberty City Look Back in Anger? - 4 pages (26-29) :Not all the toys we've got used to have made it into the new game. Ch-Ch-Changes - 2 pages (30-31) :Was David Bowie singing about GTA IV? Well, no, but he could have been. Feel the Heat? - 2 pages (32-33) :GTA continues to expand its filmic frame of reference. Mass Murder - 2 pages (34-35) :Rockstar has revolutionised GTA with huge online multiplayer potential Jesus Chrysler! - 2 pages (36-37) :A landmark game with all the landmarks you could want. Chrysler Building included. Chariots of Ire - 2 pages (38-39) :Police cars are more than just a rapid set of wheels this time. 'Serial Killer: Phenomena' Timeline - 2 pages (42-43) :GTA IV? Ha! Di d you know there are 13 Grand Theft Autos? GTA Story - 12 pages (44-55) :From the original 2D Grand Theft Auto to the latest 3D glories of GTA IV, this is the story of one game with 13 different faces. See how it all began, and just how far it's come. True or False? - 2 pages (58-59) :Dan Houser, Rockstar's 'man of many titles', promised much for GTA III. Did they deliver? Phenomenon - 2 pages (60-61) :Grand Theft Auto is big because it inspires love. And it inspires love because it's big. Point One: - 2 pages (62-63) :It wants you to ignore it. WWW.MOCKSTAR.COM - 1 page (64) :Did you know GTA's goods and services extend to the 'real' world too? Point Two: - 1 page (65) : It's clever at being stupid. Point Three: - 2 pages (66-67) :It rewards the most demented exploration "Did that just happen?" - 1 page (68) :50 must-see moments from a world of crazy details Hit or Myth? - 1 page (69) Top 10 Secrets - 4 pages (70-73) :The cream of a particularly crazy crop. Point Four! - 2 pages (74-75) :It's full of things even Rockstar didn't imagine. Homemade Carnage Pie - 2 pages (76-77) :Get the impression modders grew up in the 80s? Total Redesign - 2 pages (78-79) :So just how do these internet geniuses do it? We asked the boffins at PC Format. Anyone for Coffee? - 2 pages (80-81) :Lovely hot, wet, steamy coffee... 'Follow the Leader: Influences' CVG Presents Grand Theft Auto - 8 pages (84-91) :Some big, some cult, some hidden, some blatant - these are the 101 most important movie references of GTA Love Fist - 2 pages (92-93) :Rocker Jez Torrent spills it all in a K-CHAT interview. Soundtrack for the Generations - 6 pages (94-99) :GTA just wouldn't be GTA without the innovative, entertaining and downright daring soundtrack. Here's how Rockstar redefined the notion of noise... Beyond a Game - 3 pages (101-103) :Here's our guide to the artists behind the tunes you love. Made Man - 2 pages (104-105) :Rockstar's CEO on the then-new Vice City, Rico Tubbs and cool '80s references... It's a Big Bad World... - 2 pages (106-107) :...and Grand Theft Auto is reshaping it in its own image Stop Copying! - 1 page (108) :GTA's ideas are not so narrow they only work with violent criminals. Freeroaming designs are spreading far and wide... The Real World - 1 page (109) :Ironically, given its magpie-style ransacking of pop culture. GTA itself has become a reference point for the wider world. The Blame Game - 2 pages (110-111) :Come on, join in - anyone can play! You can't lose, and best of all, there aren't any rules. You don't even need to tell the truth. Call the Cops! - 2 pages (112-113) :Just what are they saying on the police band radio. Physical Graffiti - 4 pages (114-117) :Take a moment to appreciate the art of Grand Theft Auto Who'll Be Complaining about GTA IV? - 2 pages (118-119) :Despite it immense popularity, many people will never play GTA IV. They will complain the loudest - but who are they? 'I Heart GTA!: Appreciation' Q: What are Rockstar Really Like? A: Nuts - 6 pages (122-127) :YOu all know their work. You know they call themselves 'Rockstar'. But that's it like to actually meet the men behind Grand Theft Auto? We asked a few prominent journos who've done just that... Rockstuff - Memorabilia - 2 pages (128-129) Are They Still Worth Playing? - 2 pages (130-131) :They were groundbreaking at the time - but are the original 2D GTAs a sound investment? The Making of Grand Theft Auto - Reprint from Edge Issue 164 - 6 pages (132-137) Summer of Sam - 4 pages (138-141) :Rockstar co-founder Sam Houser talks 2D GTA in a rare pre-millenium New York Interview. Grand Theft Auto III Revisited - Reprint from Edge Issue 151 - 6 pages (142-147) Road Trip - 2 pages (148-149) :Having modded San Andreas for full-on Mulitplayer, PC Format's Mike Channell & Henry Winchester get into a statewide race to see who's quick... and the least dead. San Andreas: A look back - Reprint from PC Gamer Issue 173 - Steven Williams - 3 pages (151-153) 'I Hate GTA?: Reaction' Grand Theft Auto Reviews - 2 pages (156-157) Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Reviews - 2 pages (158-159) GTA 2 Reviews - 2 pages (160-161) Grand Theft Auto III Reviews - 4 pages (162-165) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Reviews - 4 pages (166-169) Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Reviews - 4 pages (170-173) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Review - 1 page (174) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Review - 1 page (175) Trivia - 2 pages (176-177) Other Credits Art Editor : Terry Stokes Contributors : Steven Bailey, Richard Broughton, Mike Channell, Daniel Dawkins, Nathan Ditum, Paul Fitzpatrick, Daniel Griffiths, Alec Meer, Craig Pearson, Darren Phillips, Stephen Pierce, John Walker, Alvin Weetman, Ben Wilson, Henry Winchester